Corazón de hielo
by Sam Rocker
Summary: Isabella Swan ha sufrido una tragedia al inicio de su adolescencia. ¿Podrá el extrovertido chico Cullen sacarla de su encierro emocional? ¿ Serán estas nuevas personas un cambio en su vida? - Lo siento soy nueva en fanfiction :
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la genio Stephenie Meyer, solamente la trama me pertenece ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PRÓLOGO<em>**

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan. A todo el mundo le pueden suceder desgracias inesperadamente, yo lamentablemente soy una de esas personas a las que les sucede. Mi vida ha dado un cambio radical desde aquel episodio que habría marcado toda mi existencia. No me quejo, mi vida actualmente no es una desgracia. Tengo dinero, que realmente no me una hermosa hermana que me apoya, un padre que me ama, pero como no todo es perfecto, mi madre no está muy de mi lado, es decir, no nos llevamos para nada bien.

Mi hermana Alice Swan es solamente mi media hermana por parte de padre, pero yo la amo como tuviera mi misma sangre. La madre de Alice me adora, eso hace que cause también conflictos con mi madre, pero realmente me tiene sin importancia lo que ella piense, Lo lamento! Pero ella no ha sido la mejor persona del mundo! Pero aún así yo todavía la amo.

Bueno, soy algo así como la más temida del instituto, porque la vida me ha enseñado que no en todas las personas se puede confiar. No soy rebelde ni emo, como suelen catalogarme. Pero al decir verdad no me interesa lo que piensen. Usualmente soy demasiado seria y reservada. Lo que no saben es que tengo demasiado amor para dar, demasiado cariño reprimido y demasiadas sonrisas que regalar. Pero me abstengo, no me gusta mucho mostrarme tal cual soy. Quizá algún dia llegue alguna persona que me desenvuelva de este capullo en el que estoy atrapada.

Dicen que la próxima semana llegan nuevos alumnos al instituto. Debería ser algo que no me llamara la atención. Pero no sé por qué me siento tan intrigada…

Veamos que me depara mi destino de ahora en adelante…

* * *

><p>Bueno ésta es relativamente la primera historia que me atrevo a publicar aquí en fanfiction. Pero bueno estoy muy nerviosa porque no sé cómo me van a acoger o.o Aunque también estoy muy emocionada, ya sé! La bipolaridad abunda ^^<p>

**Nota Importante:** Bueno la historia la tengo en mi cabeza, solo me falta plasmarla en Word, asi que no estoy segura si será larga o muy larga! Pero lo que si les digo es que no será muy corta :)

Así que sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero poder actualizar todas las semanas ^^


	2. 1 Compras y noticia

_Bella POV_

- ¡Es que no puede ser posible! Es inaceptable e inaudito para la humanidad humana de este planeta- seguía diciendo babosadas Alice, y al decir verdad me estaba hartando.

- A ver Al, ¿escuchas lo que estás diciendo? ¿Humanidad humana de este planeta? De qué demonios estás hablando hermana- dije hablándole pacientemente.

- Es que no puede ser posible que no estén, si apenas vinimos ayer, ¡y todavía estaban justo aquí!- dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

Mi hermana Alice y yo, estábamos en el centro comercial buscando unos zapatos que según ella, eran los mejores zapatos de la faz de la tierra, decía que eran cómodos, lindos y económicos para el bolsillo de nuestro padre, pero ella olvido el gran detalle de aquellos zapatos: el tacón, el tacón medía medio metro de altura, de tan solo verlo ya te dolían los pies, y no es que yo no usara tacones, pero tampoco a ese extremo y además ya habíamos recorrido todo el centro comercial por tercera vez en la semana (y eso sin contar que recién estábamos jueves) por los dichosos zapatos.

- Ese es el punto querida, recién vinimos ayer y anteayer y el día anterior a ese, y recién se te ocurre mirar esos zapatos- dije mientras miraba mi móvil que había sonado.

- Es que, Bells, tienes que comprenderme y entenderme, este suplicio catastrófico no se sufre todos los días.

- Alice, por lo que más quieras, deja de usar palabras tan rebuscadas para tu vocabulario, no te hace bien leer el diccionario cada vez que estés aburrida, te prefería cuando leías solo revistas- dije en tono cansino, y en serio que lo dije por su bien.

- A ver, te recuerdo quien me orientó a leerlo, Tú misma dijiste Alice, tienes que leer algo productivo, deja de leer esas revistan que no te hacen bien a tu cerebro Eso mismito dijiste y como no tenía ningún libro cerca, tuve que coger lo primero que vi- dijo después de hacer una supuesta imitación de mi voz.

- Te juro que en mis 18 años de vida, nunca escuche una imitación tan pésima de mi voz, y eso que he escuchado muchas imitaciones mías- dije aguantándome la risa por la mueca de ira que tenia Alice en su rostro.

- Claro, tantas imitaciones has tenido, por tu fama en el instituto.

- Sirve para que te respeten, era esa fama o la de las regaladas del grupo de Lauren Mallory- dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido por su actual comportamiento.

- Pero… - no la dejé terminar

- A ver Alice, ¿no vinimos por tus zapatos? Dejémonos de habladurías y pongámonos en acción porque no tengo todo el día, a las cuatro de la tarde tengo una cita.

- ¡Con quién! ¡Cuándo! ¡Dónde! No me lo habías dicho, ¡Quién fue el valiente!- prácticamente grito esta chica mientras iba lanzando pregunta tras pregunta.

- Mira, primero que nada, respira. ¿Con quién? Pues la cita es con nuestro televisor, ¿Cuándo? A las 4 de la tarde, ¿Dónde? En nuestra sala de estar y ¿Quién fue el valiente?, Andrew me acaba de mandar un mensaje- dije moviendo mi celular de un lado al otro mientras jugueteaba con el colgante.

- Jajaja, mira como me rio, déjate de payasadas, Bella.

- Hablo en serio Alice, pasamos más tiempo en este centro comercial que en nuestra propia casa, necesito una ducha, urgente- dije antes de lanzarme encima de una de las silla del patio de comidas.

Ya cargaba cerca de siete fundas de ropa en cada brazo, la última vez que estuve en mi casa fue ayer, y ni siquiera recuerdo haber llegado al centro comercial, las compras te succionan la vida. Pero al parecer a Alice no le afectan, porque ya arraso con otra tienda saliendo con cuatro fundas más.

- Sabrás que las cargas tú- dije viendo como se acercaba.

- Ya deja de quejarte que ya terminé, ahora si vámonos a casa- dijo recogiendo las bolsas que había dejado cerca de mis pies.

- ¡Aleluya! Ya decía yo que habías recorrido todas las tiendas. Ya tengo ropa hasta que termine el año- dije burlándome de ella.

- Ni creas eso, no pienses que…

- ¡Señorita Swan! Olvido su tarjeta de crédito.- dijo una chica que venía corriendo en nuestra dirección, llevaba un vestido blanco que a duras penas le tapaba el trasero, calzaba unas botas rojas con plataformas de 15 centímetros, tenía una diadema con unos cachitos de diablesa de color rojo, unas medias negras que parecían rasgadas por un gato, una peluca corta color negro y estaba maquillada con sombras de color negro también. Ya había llegado a lado nuestro y le había entregado la tarjeta a Alice.

- Millón gracias, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco señorita- dijo Alice muy, muy avergonzada.

- ¿Debo preguntar en que tienda dejaste la tarjeta?- dije mirándola con una ceja alzada.

- No, no deberías, por tu bien y el de las personas a nuestro alrededor. Ahora, sube estos paquetes a tu monstruoso vehículo.

- ¡Hey!, no hieras los sentimientos de mi adorado jeep, yo no ando insultando tu auto.

- Pero por lo menos mi auto es un deportivo y no una máquina de guerra- dijo Alice tratando de subir al auto sin que se le suba la falda.

- Bueno, dejemos a un lado el tema de los vehículos, porque después terminare cogiendo la Harley con tal de hacerte enojar- dije rodando los ojos ante semejante tontería.

- ¡No digas eso! Ni en broma, Isabella, no lo digas ni en broma- dijo mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Y entendía su reacción, hace ya un par de años tuve un gran accidente mientras conducía mi moto favorita, desde ese instante la dejé guardada en la cochera, nunca más la conduje.

- ¿Vas a subirte hoy o mañana?- dijo Alice ya subida en el asiento del copiloto.

- Lo siento, es que me estoy un poco perdida. ¿Vamos a casa, cierto? No vaya a ser que me hagas ir a otro lugar contra mi voluntad.

- Hablas como si fuera una secuestradora y sádica- dijo riendo por su comentario.

- Bueno lo de sádica no te puedo rebatir, Ay... eso dolió- dije sobándome el brazo que Alice me había golpeado, mientras ella se retorcía de la risa en el asiento.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, desembarcamos los paquetes del jeep. Lo único bueno de este viaje fue el hecho que habíamos comprado comida y no me tocaba cocinar. Alice estaba que brincaba de la felicidad ordenando su armario (más grande que su habitación), lo que no le permití, fue tocar MI armario, yo sabía dónde poner las cosas que usaría y donde poner las cosas que en la vida podría usar, como por ejemplo, una falda que más parecía un cinturón de cuero que servía para que muestres el diseño de tus bragas, lo cual no era para nada de mi gusto.

- El lunes tenemos que ir increíbles vestidas- dijo Alice metida en lo más profundo de su closet, de tal manera que su voz se escuchaba lejana.

- Si me dices la razón, el motivo y/o la circunstancia por la cual iras bien vestida, tal vez pero tal vez sopese la idea de tomarte la palabra- dije aguantándome la risa por su silencio, me imagino que no entendió una palabra de lo que dije.

- ¿Eso significa un sí?- dijo saliendo del armario con un vestido straples en un brazo y una trozo de tela que se suponía era una blusa, en el otro brazo.

- No, lo que quiero decir es que…

- Bien, explícame pero sin tantas palabras, que me confundes.

- No. Haré. Nada. Hasta. Que. No. Me. Digas. La razón – dije separando cada palabra para burlarme de ella.

- Ya te entendí- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- La razón es que llegan chicos nuevos, vienen de Londres y de seguro que son lindos- dijo soltando una risa tonta al final de hablar.

- Que genial Alice, espero te diviertas- dije embobada jugando con un Rubix que encontré debajo de la cama de Alice.

- Diablos, Bella, ni siquiera me estas escuchando, estoy que hablo y tu ahí echadota encima de mi cama, jugando con un aparato que se creó en los años 50- dijo haciendo un mohín demasiado gracioso como para no reírse.

- A ver, Brit, entonces que quieres que te diga, ¿Qué me emocione porque llegan nuevos? Te mentiría si te dijera que estoy contenta, porque no lo estoy- dije levantándome de su cama y caminando en dirección a la puerta- Además no creo que el Rubix se haya creado en los 50, ahora si me disculpas son 5 para las cuatro y tengo mi cita- dije saliendo rumbo a mi alcoba.


	3. 2 Primera vista

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la genio Stephenie Meyer, solamente la trama me pertenece ^^_**

* * *

><p>El viernes estaba realmente al borde de un colapso, todo el instituto hablaba de los nuevos estudiantes, "quizá sean lindos" "dicen que viene una chica con ellos" "dicen que son solteros", todos esos comentarios ya me tenían hostigada, esos chicos ya me caían mal sin siquiera haberlos visto.<p>

El fin de semana paso sin novedades, pero por desgracia no era lo suficientemente largo como para evitar el lunes.

Finalmente el catastrófico día llegó, me levante temprano para prepararme un buen desayuno, porque la comida de la cafetería era de todo, menos deliciosa. No sabía ni por qué me interesaba la llegada de estos nuevos estudiantes, simplemente eran personas, personas comunes y corrientes como todos nosotros, por lo tanto simplemente los ignoraría, tal y como lo hago con todo el mundo.

Me vestí con un jean negro rasgado a la altura del muslo, me puse una gris manga 3/4, era holgada y un poco ajustada en las caderas, me calcé unas botas militares con cordones. Finalmente me puse mi adorado anillo en forma de rosa, unos pequeños zarcillos plateados y use un montón de pulseras finas de color negro y plateado, para tapar las cicatrices.

Salí lista a la cochera, pero la dificultad estaba en que auto llevaría, ¿pasar desapercibida o hacerles saber que no tienen mi atención? Mejor sería hacerles saber que no me interesa su llegada, así que sería mejor ir como voy siempre.

Agarre las llaves de mi Porsche, metí mi bolsa con mi móvil, mi reproductor y un par de libros, me puse mis gafas oscuras (milagrosamente no llovía en Forks) y salí en marcha al instituto. Llegué en menos de 15 minutos y debo decir que fue debido a mi manera de conducir. Entrando al estacionamiento todos se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar a mi auto, algunos ya estaban acostumbrados a verme así, pero otros parecía que todavía no lo habían hecho.

Logre visualizar un Mercedes Benz s400 donde estaban apoyados 3 chicos y 1 chica, aparque en mi lugar de siempre, a lado del auto de Alice a unos pocos metros de donde estaban los nuevos, apague el auto, agarre mi bolsa y saqué mi reproductor, y, escogiendo la canción, me dispuse a salir.

Salí del auto sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de mi reproductor, una vez afuera, cerré la puerta del auto con el pie.

Sabia, sin necesidad de alzar la vista, que los nuevos me quedaban viendo, lo único que yo hice fue sacarme las gafas y ponérmelas en la cabeza como diadema. Me quedé recostada en la puerta del Porsche justo en frente de los nuevos.

¡Al fin! Había encontrado la canción que quería, Time is running out, de Muse, guarde el reproductor en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros e inconscientemente mi pie se movía al ritmo de la batería.

Alcé la vista recorriendo todo el parqueadero buscando a la enana de mi hermana que no sabía dónde demonios se había metido, nunca me esperaba para salir juntas para el instituto y siempre la encontraba conversando con sus amigos, pero esta vez no la veía por ninguna parte.

De repente me tope con la mirada de los nuevos, pero bueno como no sabía sus nombres, los llamare "el cuarteto", el cuarteto me miraba atentamente. La chica me miraba con recelo y estaba abrazada al brazo de uno de los chicos, este chico me miraba con una sonrisa ¿tierna?, no sabía por qué lo hacía, otro de los chicos me miraba de una forma ¿sospechosa?, ni idea pero el ultimo chico fue el que desconcertó, me miraba calculadoramente, como analizándome, y al parecer le gusto lo que veía porque me sonrió de manera ¿seductora?, en serio que estas personas eran raras. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mis oídos y me di cuenta que era por el volumen elevado de la música. Cuando me saque los audífonos me percate de la presencia de Alice.

- Hasta que al fin me escuchas, Isabella- dijo con los brazos cruzados y haciendo sonar el tacón de su zapato caro contra el suelo.

- Y solo a ti se te ocurre hablarme mientras tengo las orejas tapadas- dije esquivándola y dirigiéndome a la puerta del instituto donde ya la mayoría había entrado, el cuarteto al ver mi acción, decidieron entrar también.

- Pero, pero, pero, lo que yo te decía era muy importante, ¡Y a dónde vas!- dijo al ver que me dirigía a las puerta de secretaría.

- Tengo que ir a que me firmen un papel.

- Bueno te dejo, para que "te firmen tu papel"- dijo enojada porque no escuche lo que me quería decir, yo simplemente la ignore y seguí mi camino, por mi vista periférica pude ver que el cuarteto venia en mi misma dirección, supuse que para recoger los horarios.

- Que onda Josh- dije saludando al conserje que se encontraba frente a la puerta de Secretaría. Me abrió la puerta y juntos entramos.

- Nada bueno Bells, lo mismo de siempre, todo aburrido y normal- no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por tal comentario, esta escuela era de todo, menos normal. La secretaria se encontraba atendiendo a unos estudiantes, por lo cual tomé asiento para esperar, en eso, entro el cuarteto y tomaron asiento a un par de sillas a mi lado.

- Y ¿Cómo así por aquí? Ya no es que me visites mucho- dijo soltando una carcajada.

- A ver, que no se te haya hecho costumbre, sí, es verdad que me mandaron a hacer trabajo comunitario, pero no era para tanto, y, ¡ni siquiera fue mi culpa!- dije enojada cruzándome de brazos, era obvio que el cuarteto escuchaba nuestra conversación porque no disimulaban bien sus risas.

- Sí, claro, yo te creo cariño, y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo Josh de forma cariñosa, Josh era conserje aquí desde antes que yo entrara, por lo que en mis horas de trabajo comunitario para la escuela, logre conocerlo mejor y nos hicimos buenos amigos, el es un francés de 32 años y dice que yo soy la hija que nunca quiso.

- El jueves tuve castigo y como Alice quería ir de compras, tuve que faltar y el viernes no asistí porque me dio sueño y me quede dormida después de deportes, así que vengo a que me lo reprogramen para otro día- dije mirando distraídamente mis uñas.

- Bien por ti preciosa, y por qué el castigo- dijo alzando una ceja.

- Eso, amigo mío, es información clasificada, lo único que te puedo revelar es que me dieron tres horas- dije guiñándole un ojo ocasionando una carcajada de su parte.

- ¿Tres horas? Muy malo tuvo que haber sido, si usualmente ponen 30 minutos.

- Es que estaba enojada y, por cada queja mía, me aumentaban media hora- dije guardando el reproductor que hasta ahora tenía en la mano.

- _Les garçons de ton côté te surveillent fascinés __(los chicos de tu lado te miran fascinados)_- dijo Josh en francés.

-_Celle-là est la mauvaise chance par mon physicien __(Esa es la mala suerte por mi físico)-_ dije fastidiada con un fluido francés, viendo de reojo los rostros confundidos del cuarteto.

- Lo que tú digas _princesa- _dijo burlándose de mi apodo_._

- No fastidies Josh, ya es mi turno, después pierdo más clases- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome donde la secretaria.

- ¿Que deseas cariño?- dijo la señora Cope.

- Es que el día jueves tuve castigo con el maestro Banner y no pude asistir. ¿Para cuándo tendría que venir a cumplir con el castigo?

- Déjame ver- dijo rebuscando algo en el ordenador- Tendrás que quedarte castigada toda la semana incluyendo el próximo lunes, media hora diaria- dijo mirándome con una cara de "buena suerte cariño, de esta no te salvas"

- Gracias.

- Por cierto, si vas a la clase de español, diles a los chicos que la maestra Carmen está enferma y que no vendrá por lo que resta de la semana- dijo tomando mi papel y firmándolo.

- Claro, yo les aviso, no se preocupe- dije antes de salir de la oficina.

Tuve que pasar por mi casillero por un par de libros y mi chaqueta, no estaba haciendo frio, pero no me agradaba en absoluto que me estén mirando como lo hacía el cuarteto, y la capucha de la chaqueta me ayudaría a evitarlo.

Para cuando llegue al salón ya estábamos en la segunda hora de la clase de algebra. El maestro me dejo entrar una vez que le enseñé el papel firmado el castigo, las primeras horas pasaron tan aburridas como lo eran a diario, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Al salir del salón, lo hice sin mirar a nadie, no es que fuera una excluida social, por desgracia, cualquiera moriría por ser mi amigo, aunque sea por dirigirle la palabra, pero ese "privilegio" se lo llevaban muy pocos, incluso podría contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

Ellos eran Jacob Black, Sam Uley y Vannesa Uley y justo cuando pienso en ellos, se aparecen frente a mí.

- ¡Bellie! ¿Dónde has estado en todo el día?- prácticamente grito Jacob.

- Hola Jake, yo estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, ¿y tú cómo estás? Maleducado.

-Hola Bella- dijeron Sam y Vanessa al mismo tiempo.

- Aprende Jake, se saluda antes que nada- dije causando la risa de mis otros dos compañeros.

- Lo siento Bells- dijo agachando la cabeza. A veces era demasiado sensible.

- Ya, nada paso, por cierto he estado en clases, deberían intentarlo, asistir a clases no es tan malo después de todo.

Los tres eran como los chicos malos del instituto, los problemáticos, los que pasan más horas en la sala del director que en clases. No éramos amigos, simplemente compañeros, pero era con los únicos que se podía entablar una conversación normal, por así decirlo.

- Como tú digas. Vamos a McDonald's a comprar el almuerzo, ¿vienes?- dijo Sam.

- No gracias, comeré la porquería de la cafetería, ya perdí una hora en la mañana.

- Claro, pero si te da indigestión, no será nuestra culpa- dijo Vanessa mientras reía.

- Comeré una manzana no más, ya pareces nutricionista, me caes mal- dije fastidiándola, sabiendo que nunca le ha gustado que la comparen con doctores, por sus padres.

- ¡A quién le dices nutricionista! No fastidies Swan- dijo poniéndose roja de la ira.

- Lo que sea, mejor ya váyanse antes que me hagan cambiar de opinión.

Los chicos se despidieron y tuvieron que llevarse arrastrando a Vanessa que seguía quejándose por mi comentario.

- ¡Pero me dijo nutricionista!- se oyó el grito desde lejos.

Los pasillos estaban atestados de alumnos hambrientos dirigiéndose a la cafetería, pero por alguna razón, ninguna persona llego a empujarme o siquiera chocarme accidentalmente, simplemente hacían el espacio para que pasara, tuve que echarles una mirada de advertencia para que dejaran de hacer eso, me hostigaba que me trataran así, yo era una simple persona más, pero mi historial de vida, no decía lo mismo.

Lo único que hice fue ignorarlos y dirigirme a mi casillero, saque uno de los libros que estaba leyendo actualmente y dejé mi bolso con todas mis cosas, excepto mi móvil y mi iPod.

A la entrada de la cafetería me encontré a Alice, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, y dudo que sea a mí.

- Hola desconocida- dije pasándole una mano frente al rostro, parecía distraída.

- ¡Bella!- dijo realmente asustada y nerviosa.

- Bien, vomita todo, a mí no me escondes nada- dije seria y poniendo las manos en la cintura.

- Es que tuve la hora de español libre y entonces todo el aula estaba en un completo desorden y entonces llegaron los chicos nuevos, aunque solo 2 de ellos, pero nos pusimos a conversar, y descubrí que son muy interesantes y les dije si podríamos almorzar juntos y dijeron que si y ahora los estoy esperando y pienso preguntarles al final del almuerzo, si quieren ir a nuestra casa en la tarde pero me da miedo que crean que soy una sicópata y…

- ¡Respira!- la agarre de los hombros para que dejara de hablar de una vez por todas.- Déjame ver si te entendí, conociste a los nuevos, almorzaran juntos, los invitaras a nuestra casa- ella iba asintiendo a cada cosa que decía- ¿Me faltó algo más?

- No, nada más. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- dijo haciendo su carita de perro apaleado.

- No tengo ningún problema, además, creo que tus amigos ya están adentro.

- ¿Almorzaras con nosotros?

- Estás loca- dije entrando a la cafetería, la cual, estaba llena hasta el tope. Solo habían 2 mesas vacías: la mía y la del cuarteto. Mi mesa siempre estaba vacía, nunca entendí la razón, pero desde que me siento en ese lugar, nadie más lo hace. Aquella era la mesa más alejada de todas, estaba pegada a la pared, en el lado este de la cafetería, donde veía a todos sin que ellos repararan en mi presencia, nadie lo hacía excepto ellos, el cuarteto.

Trate de ignorarlos lo más que pude, pero sentía que sus miradas me traspasaban, no sé cuál será su problema conmigo, aunque la única que me miraba mal, era la chica. Los otros me miraban interesados, como queriéndome conocer.

Lo único que hice fue comprarme una manzana y una Coca-Cola e irme a sentar a mi mesa. Abrí la lata de soda y tome un gran sorbo mientras abría mi libro, era una mala costumbre mía ponerme a escuchar música en alto volumen mientras leía, me concentraba en la lectura y no escuchaba la música, pero al fin y al cabo, el volumen de la música me hacía desconectar del ruido de la cafetería.

Me dispuse a comer mi manzana cuando me di cuenta que mi móvil estaba sonando. Era un mensaje de Alice.

_- Bells, ¿segura que no quieres almorzar con nosotros?_- decía el mensaje.

_- Estoy más que segura, pero pregúntales casualmente una cosa, ¿Por qué demonios me miran tanto?-_ le puse en el mensaje, al alzar la cabeza, pude ver que Britany tenía el celular debajo de la mesa para que el cuarteto no la viera mensajear.

Tuve que esperar un buen rato mientras Alice les preguntaba, hasta que vi las luces de mi móvil parpadear.

_- Bueno, Rose dice que le gustan tus botas, Emmet dice que te ves tierna y que quisiera hablarte, Jasper dice que escondes un misterio y Edward dice que eres extremadamente hermosa como para ser de este planeta. - _decía el mensaje. Me sobresalte cuando vi un libro de trigonometría fue lanzado encima de la mesa.

- Hasta que me haces caso princesa, llevaba media hora aquí parado- dijo Seth, era el único que me hablaba de esa manera, pero como no hacerlo, Seth tiene apenas 16 y lo conozco desde que entro al instituto.

- Que quieres Seth, estoy muy ocupada en estos momentos.

- Si a ocupada te refieres a estar con un iPod, supuestamente leyendo un libro y chateando desde tu móvil, claro que estas ocupadísima.

- ¿Qué te sucede ahora? ¿Te estás escondiendo?- dije mientras el tomaba asiento a mi lado y yo dejaba poner sus piernas en mi regazo.

- ¿Vas a comer esa porquería?- dije mirando una limonada junto a un sándwich de pollo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar sándwich, tenias que escarbar entre tanta mayonesa para encontrar el pollo.

- No me escondo de nadie - dijo ignorando mi anterior comentario.

- ¿Entonces? No es que me visites muy a menudo ¬¬

- Lo siento cariño, es que pensaba buscarme una novia, es que últimamente me siento muy solito – dijo haciendo un puchero adorable.

- Pero si sabes que puedes pasar el tiempo conmigo, tampoco es que yo ande mucho tiempo acompañada- dije rodando los ojos- Además quizá te presente alguna chica linda que merezca tu corazoncito.

- Gracias por ayudarme princesa, prometo llevarte a la biblioteca - dijo parándose a botar su comida.

Finalmente pude ayudarlo, no me gustaba ver a Seth triste, él que siempre irradiaba felicidad

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella!- dijo Sam llegando jadeante a mi lado.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No qué se iban?

- Vengo dejando solos a Jacob y Vanessa, espero que por lo menos asi puedan hablar- dijo mientras bebía de mi soda. Jacob y Vanessa estaban enamorados uno del otro, pero era obvio que no se lo dirían si no los ayudábamos.

- Bueno compañero, ahora estás haciendo de Cupido, tratas de unir unos corazones enamorados, ¿y el tuyo?

- Naaaaaddaaaaa! Yo soy un lobo solitario – y se fue mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Por suerte yo sabía que él no estaba interesado en mi, a él le gustaba una chica que según él era inalcanzable.

- ¿Y que quería Sam? – dijo Seth con recelo mientras llegaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

- Por millonésima vez Seth! A Sam no le gusta Bree! Tú la amas y sin embargo andas buscando otras chicas – dije reprobatoriamente.

- Pero yo no soy merecedor de su amor.

- Yo sé de lo que si eres merecedor, de un buen golpe en la cabeza- dije mientras nos levantábamos a botar lo que quedaba de mi almuerzo.

- No te enojes princesa, solo digo que ella es demasiado para alguien como yo- dijo acariciando mi largo cabello. Íbamos en dirección a la mesa del cuarteto, por "coincidencia" el tacho de basura estaba cerca de esa mesa.

- Pero Seth, eres una linda persona. Para tener 16 años tienes buen cuerpo- dije tocando sus bíceps- eres cariñoso, y además de gracioso, eres odiado por los maestros- dije sonriendo en la última parte, pero sorprendentemente Seth no rió conmigo, seguía serio.

- Pero no soy como tú. Isabella, tú eres preciosa - dijo agarrándome de la cintura y enterrando la cabeza en mi hombro, ante esa acción escuche un gruñido de parte de uno del cuarteto.

- No puede ser- dijo Seth antes de soltar una carcajada que hizo que toda la cafetería volteara a vernos.

- Odio que me miren, ¡ya tranquilízate! Y no sé de qué demonios me hablas- le dije mientras el volvía a enterrar su cabeza en mi hombro y temblaba conteniendo la risa.

Estábamos camino hacia nuestra siguiente clase y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre, lo único bueno de esta clase era que me sentaba sola, pero no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Bueno :) aquí otro cap! Gracias por todo.<p>

Sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante con esta historia ^^

En el transcurso de la semana estaría subiendo otro capítulo, no sé qué día exacto pero espero no demorar.

También estoy viendo si subo un oneshot que ya estoy preparando ^^

Prometo no desaparecerme y deséenme suerte para que la inspiración no se vaya :D

Seré merecedora de un review? :P

Saluditos, nos leemos, bye!


	4. Primera vista EPOV

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la genio Stephenie Meyer, solamente la trama me pertenece ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- ¡Papá! - gritamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Idiotas!- nos imitó Rosalie riéndose de nosotros- Carlisle. No. Está- dijo separando cada palabra.

- No nos hables como si fuéramos retrasados mentales. Ya sabíamos que no estaban aquí- dijo Jasper enojado.

- No hay necesidad de hablarles asi para que lo sean- dijo Rosalie sirviéndose jugo en un vaso.

- ¡¿Por qué tantos gritos?- gritó Emmet entrando a la cocina.

- Jasper quiere manejar pero es mi turno- dije agarrando las llaves que Jasper me había quitado.

- Yo sé la solución de este problema- dijo Emmet- Lo haremos por edades y como soy el mayor, yo manejo- y entonces empezó una discusión entre los tres acerca de quien manejaba.

- ¡Podrían cerrar la boca de una vez por todas!- dijo Rosalie, o más bien gritó- Se dejan de pelear que yo manejo hasta que lleguen nuestros respectivos autos.

- ¡Imposible!- gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Me dan esas llaves y donde alguien las toque, los rajare de tal manera que no sabrán si son hombres o mujeres- inmediatamente Emmet le dio las llaves, con Rosalie nadie se mete.

Todos nos subimos al auto que nos dejó papá para ir al instituto. Rosalie había dicho que nos pusiéramos ropa casual, ya que no había muchas personas con nuestra situación económica, asi que era mejor no desentonar.

Al llegar al parqueadero del instituto, pudimos ver que ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos. Nos parqueamos del lado izquierdo, donde solo había dos espacios vacios, paramos en el primero que vimos.

- Genial, ahora todos nos miran- susurró Jasper a ver que dos chicos y una chica nos miraban raro, parecían emos, aunque más bien parecían rebeldes.

De repente algo captó nuestra atención, pero increíblemente solo la nuestra, nadie más pareció percatarse de lo que sucedía. Un Porsche Boxster Spyder color negro iba entrando al estacionamiento y paró justo a un par de autos a lado nuestro, era un auto realmente hermoso, bueno, eso pensaba hasta que vi a la conductora de aquel vehículo.

Creí haber muerto por lo que un ángel venia a por mí. Era una mujer hermosa, parecía que su aura de belleza rodeaba todo el estacionamiento sin siquiera darse cuenta. Era la viva imagen de la que sería Afrodita en forma humana.

Era un ángel apoyado en un deportivo mientras escuchaba música.

Tenía el cabello ondulado, largo hasta la cintura y de un hermoso color chocolate. Era medianamente alta, de complexión delgada pero con unas curvas pronunciadas que invitaban a perderte en ellas. Su vestimenta era sencilla, pero parecía hecha especialmente para ella; llevaba unos simples pantalones rasgados, una blusa gris que le sentaba realmente perfecta y una cazadora de cuero, calzaba unas botas poco usuales. Además de que usaba gafas.

Desvié la atención de mi ángel para centrarla en mis hermanos, al parecer estaban en la misma situación que yo porque no dejaban de ver a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

- Tiene cara de malvada- dijo Rosalie demostrando su fastidio hacia ella.

- Esconde algo oscuro- esta vez fue Jasper quien critico.

- Me cae bien- dijo Emmet.

- Ya dejen de ser prejuiciosos, a mi me parece hermosa.

- Nos está viendo- susurro Jasper.

De repente nos quedamos paralizados. En el momento en que habíamos desviado la atención de ella, se había quitado las gafas, dejando a la vista los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en toda mi vida. Sus ojos, demasiado extraños pero a la vez hipnotizantes. Parecían café achocolatado y brillaban demasiado como si tuviese pequeños puntos dorados. Repito, extraño pero hermosos.

De repente en su hermoso rostro apareció una mueca de incomodidad y se arrancó rápidamente los auriculares de las orejas mientras veía con fastidio a una chica que se hallaba a su lado.

- La quiero- dijo Jasper sorprendiéndonos a todos.

- ¡Es mía! ¡Yo la vi primero!- le dije mientras lo encaraba. Mi hermano no me iba a quitar a mi ángel.

- No la castaña, idiota, a su amiga, la pequeña- me insultó mientras miraba embobado a la chica que parecía querer golpear a mi ángel.

Entonces vimos como mi ángel se iba alejando hacia la entrada del instituto, al mismo tiempo que nos percatábamos sobre la ausencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes. Asi que decidimos ir a secretaría para retirar los horarios y recoger un mapa del instituto.

No nos habíamos dado cuenta que sin intención, íbamos al mismo lugar que ella.

Al entrar, la chica pequeña se había ido para otra parte, mientras todos íbamos a secretaría al igual que mi ángel, MI ángel? Desde cuando era MI ángel. Pero bueno, al llegar ella empezó a conversar con el conserje, no parecía que fuera una chica que hablara con los conserjes, no me malinterpreten, no soy creído ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente que parece una de esas típicas chicas ricachonas que odian a todo el que no se les parezca. Se veía seria y muy reservada, talo vez mis sospechas sean ciertas… Ella se puso a conversar con el conserje, que se llamaba Josh, mientras esperaba a unos puestos de nosotros.

- A ver, que no se te haya hecho costumbre, sí, es verdad que me mandaron a hacer trabajo comunitario, pero no era para tanto, y, ¡ni siquiera fue mi culpa!- dijo mi ángel mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no pudimos evitar reir por su forma de expresarse. Algo confiada e infantil.

- Sí, claro, yo te creo cariño, y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo Josh de forma cariñosa, pero ella no se quejó en lo absoluto por su forma de hablarle, tal vez ya era costumbre.

- El jueves tuve castigo y como Alice quería ir de compras, tuve que faltar y el viernes no asistí porque me dio sueño y me quede dormida después de deportes, así que vengo a que me lo reprogramen para otro día- dijo mirando sus uñas. Al parecer era una chica mala.

- Bien por ti preciosa, y por qué el castigo- dijo Josh alzando una ceja.

- Eso, amigo mío, es información clasificada, lo único que te puedo revelar es que me dieron tres horas- dijo guiñándole un ojo ocasionando una carcajada de parte de Josh. Tres horas! Eso es mucho.

- ¿Tres horas? Muy malo tuvo que haber sido, si usualmente ponen 30 minutos.

- Es que estaba enojada y, por cada queja mía, me aumentaban media hora.

- _Les garçons de ton côté te surveillent fascinés__- _dijo Josh con un fluido francés. Nosotros solo nos mirábamos con rostros realmente confundidos.

-_Celle-là est la mauvaise chance par mon physicien__-_ dijo mi ángel con una mueca.

- Lo que tú digas _princesa- _dijo en tono de burla_._

- No fastidies Josh, ya es mi turno, después pierdo más clases- dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Mientras ella hablaba con la secretaria nos pusimos a conversar entre nosotros.

- Quisiera hablarle! – dijo Emmet mientras todos veíamos el rostro enojado de Rose.

- ¿Cómo que quieres hablarle?- Rosalie estaba en serio enojada.

- Mi Rose, no hay otra mujer más hermosa como tú. Solo que me tiene intrigado esa chica ¬¬

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya se había ido mi ángel.

Pedimos los horarios y un par de mapas para guiarnos hacia nuestras clases. Por cada lugar que pasábamos nos quedaban mirando como si fuésemos carne fresca. Una hora antes del almuerzo, nos tocaba español y ya sabíamos que no iba a haber maestra por lo que escuchamos decirle la secretaria a nuestro ángel y apenas entramos el salón estaba hecho un desastre. Ésta clase la compartía con Jasper y Rosalie, nos sentamos en los únicos lugares que habían libres en medio de todo el desastre. A lado de la chica que le gusta a Jasper. Él se nos adelantó y la pequeña chica le dirigió unas palabras mientras le daba la mano.

- Lo siento señorita – escuchamos que decía Jasper.

- ¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser los chicos nuevos. Vaya bienvenida – dijo riéndose mientras señalaba el salón. Rosalie tuvo que hablar ya que Jasper se había quedado embobado observándola.

- Hola, cierto nosotros somos los nuevos por desgracia – dijo haciendo una mueca – Yo soy Rosalie, él es Edward y él es mi hermano Jasper – señalando a cada uno.

- Yo soy Alice Swan – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Nos pusimos a conversar toda la hora que teníamos libre y nos enteramos de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que vivía con su hermana solas ya que su padre era un empresario y solo las mantenía a la distancia, que sólo le faltaba un año para terminar el instituto asi como nosotros, también que le encantaba las compras y que tenían un perro que le daba miedo. También le hablamos algunas cosas sobre nosotros, como que hace pocos días llegamos a Forks y que nuestros padres se habían quedado terminando de arreglar unos papeles y que llegaban en una semana. Al final nos dijo que si queríamos almorzar con ella y aceptamos encantados, no nos apetecía almorzar solo nosotros.

- Alice nos encontramos a la entrada de la cafetería, es que tenemos que buscar a mi hermano – dije luego de la clase.

- No se preocupen, tal vez les presente a mi hermana.

En eso nos encaminamos a buscar a Emmet que hablaba animadamente con un chico de tez morena, ojos algo achinados y medianamente alto, parecía menor a nosotros.

- Hola chicos les presento a Seth – dijo Emmet cuando nos divisó.

- Lo siento, un gusto saludarlos pero voy tarde, tengo que encontrarme con alguien – dijo apenado mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

- Quizás llegaba tarde donde la novia – dedujo Jasper mientras íbamos juntos a encontrarnos con Alice.

La vimos en la puerta de la cafetería con el rostro contraído nerviosamente. Al acercarnos dio un pequeño salto de la impresión.

- ¡Hola chicos! Me asustaron es que estaba algo distraída – dijo algo sonrojada.

- No te preocupes. Él es mi novio Emmet, Emmie ella es Alice – los presentó Rosalie, a lo que Emmet le daba un enorme abrazo a Alice.

- Jajaja Un gusto Emmet, pero vayan entrando que yo ya los alcanzo a nuestra mesa – señaló una mesa a un extremo de la cafetería. Entramos y otra vez las personas nos quedaban viendo.

Jasper y Rosalie se quedaron cuidando la mesa mientras nosotros íbamos por nuestros almuerzos, al decir verdad todo se veía grasoso y nada nutritivo, lo único bueno eran las frutas y los trozos de pizza.

Al terminar de comprar nos encaminamos a nuestra mesa.

- ¿Se dan cuenta que la mesa de ese extremo nadie la ocupa?- dijo Jasper señalando una mesa al frente nuestro.

Estábamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta cuando todos se quedaron en silencio. Al percatarnos de eso dirigimos nuestra mirada donde la mayoría estaba viendo.

No era nada más ni nada menos que mi ángel caminando con paso elegante y decidido hacia la mesa que unos segundos atrás estábamos viendo.

- Ya me di cuenta por qué nadie se sienta allí- dijo Emmet.

- ¿Qué tanto miran? – dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía. A lado de Jasper.

- Esa chica que todo el mundo mira como con respeto o temor.

- Ella es Isabella, o más bien Bella si es que ella les pide que la llamen así, ella ha sabido ganarse el respeto de las personas. Más que nada por su forma de ser, así que no se sorprendan si los ignora o les habla. Es una caja de sorpresas ¿Y ustedes por que la miran así?- dijo revisando su móvil.

- A mí me gustan sus botas – dijo Rose.

- Esconde un misterio – Jasper.

- Se ve tierna, quisiera hablarle – Emmet.

- Extremadamente hermosa como para ser de este planeta – dije sin poder contenerme. Al terminar de hablar todos en nuestra mesa se me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta mientras que Alice me miraba con una sonrisa enorme.

- Por como dicen que es, no creo que deberías ilusionarte tanto. Irresistible Edward – Rosalie y sus comentarios mordaces.

- No me importa lo que digas, le hablaré, la conoceré, la enamoraré y seremos felices por siempre – dije mientras me recostaba en mi silla.

- Pues suerte amigo – dijo Alice mientras soltaba senda carcajada.

Dejé de mirar a Alice para concentrarme en mi ángel, quien estaba leyendo y escuchando música ¿leyendo? Interesante, no todos los adolescentes de hoy en día leen.

De repente el chico que nos presentó Emmet se acercó a ella haciéndola asustar con un libro enorme. Se sentó y puso sus piernas en el regazo de ella.

- Chicos quisiera hacerles una pregunta. He estado pensando si les gustaría ir a mi casa al finalizar las clases. Es que ya me dijeron que sus padres no están y no creo que les gustaría estar solos. Además que en mi casa podríamos ver unas películas y tal vez comer algo ¿Qué dicen? – dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme en su pequeño rostro.

- Yo pienso que no sería problema para nosotros, pero ¿a tu hermana no le incomodaría? – dijo Rose.

- No, para nada. Andes de venir a la cafetería vine hablando con ella.

- Entonces a tu casa vamos pequeña Alice – dijo Emmet sonriendo como niño chiquito.

Empecé a ver todo rojo y no pude evitar lanzar un gruñido al ver como ese chiquillo ponía su cara en el cuello de mi ángel. Además de que se largó a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba.

Luego de aquel pequeño episodio nos fuimos cada uno a sus clases, la mayoría me tocaban con Rose, Jasper o Alice y muy pocas con Emmet por lo que no lo vi hasta el final del día. Las clases pasaron aburridas y algo incómodas por las presentaciones en cada una de ellas.

Al final del día escolar nos reunimos todos en el estacionamiento a esperar a Emmet que se estaba demorando.

- ¡Hey! ¿Listos para irnos? Tendrán que seguirme para yo guiarlos ¿Nadie viene conmigo? – dijo Alice mientras nos dirigía a un Porsche 911 turbo color canario.

- Yo voy contigo – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

A lo lejos vimos como el enorme cuerpo de Emmet esquivaba, o al menos eso intentaba, a todas las personas del estacionamiento hasta llegar a nosotros.

- ¡Chicos! ¿A que no adivinan con quien me tocaron las clases después del almuerzo?

* * *

><p>BUEEENO! Aquí con un nuevo cap. Al parecer estaré actualizando los fines de semana aunque espero hacerlo más pronto, pero no prometo nada porque ya empezaré clases y estaré bastante ocupada :s<p>

Me imagino que ya tienen una idea de con quién tuvo clases nuestro gran Emmet ;D

Sé que es algo corto el cap pero espero mejorar con el tiempo :)

Reviews? Espero que me ayuden en lo que me falta...

Saluditos y nos leemos. BYE!


End file.
